Super Kami Guru
Super Kami Guru '(最長老 ''lit. Grand Elder) is the eldest and wisest of the Namekians, and the creator of the Namekian Dragon Balls. In the Anime Guru (called simply "Grand Elder" in the oringinal Japanese version) is the only survivor of a cataclysmic event in Planet Namek's past. He repopulated the planet through the Namekian ability to asexually reproduce through eggs. By the time Frieza and the Z-fighters arrive on Namek, Guru is very old and near death. He helps out the Z-fighters in their battle against Frieza and his men by unlocking their hidden fighting power. He eventually dies from a broken heart after Frieza kills the rest of the Namekians, but is revived by the Earth Dragon Balls. He passes his title of Grand Elder and ownership of the Dragon Balls on to the Namekian Moori, before peacefully passing away. Guru is considered to be very wise, and has a kind and caring personality, to the point of dying from the sadness of losing his children. As a member of Namek's Dragon Clan, he has the ability to create wish-granting Dragon Balls. He has also shown the ability to unlock a person's "hidden potential", granting them vastly increased power, or, in the case of Dende, new abilities and techniques. In DBZ Abridged In the Abridged Series, Guru is portrayed as a slightly senile, demanding old man who constantly abuses his power. Most of this is directed at his bodyguard Nail, who is regularly made to do degrading tasks such as fighting birds or cleaning Guru's jowls. Furthermore, Guru is hinted at having caused numerous atrocities, such as when he led the Namekians through the peril of a great drought and the purge of the albino Namekians. He does have a softer side, though. He likes to keep in touch with his brother, Lord Slug, whom he exiled from Namek. His letter to Slug, who was responsible for freezing over Earth after restoring his own youth, was signed 'Your Evil Half'. Guru is also known to be very vain. When told that the elder Namekian of Earth was named Kami(which is Japanese for "God"), Guru immediately declared that Kami was a pretentious prick and that he, Guru, would be known as Super Kami Guru- though just Guru for short. He's familiar with Earth popular culture and gets upset when his fellow Namekians don't understand the references that he makes- one reason why he believes that the Dragon Balls should be used to provide him with a plasma screen television. Guru seems to enjoy messing around with his subjects and visitors. He gives Krillin, Gohan, and Dende all power boosts- Krillin's wasn't big, revealing his 'full potential', Gohan's was given following a rather pedophile-like speech, and Dende's was given completely by surprise. He refused to give the power-up to Nail, who he later gives a motivational speech to in order to encourage him to fight a losing battle against Frieza. Guru admits once Nail's gone that his bodyguard might have stood a chance if Guru had trained him properly. Finally, once the Namekian dragon was finally summoned, Guru sensed it and allowed himself to die just before the final wish was able to be granted. Quotes Super Kami Guru allows this. I AM AN ADUUUULLLLLLTTTT!! Do i look catholic to you? Tell me you didnt let him inside... Oh god damn it! ''It's your first time so I'll be gentle. Now relax as I reach '''deep inside you and grab hold of your assettes.'' Big Green! get in here! I have an bitch of an itch on my left ass cheek. NAiiiilllll...! Naaaaiiil, take his coat. Nail, Don't take his coat... Oh God! natural LIGHT! Nananananana Dende! Nananananana Dende! Dendeee! Dendeee! - Paroding the Batman ''theme song with Dende's name. '''Guru: '*sees Krillin* Nail, theres an albino namekian standing behind you, kill it like the rest. Krillin: 'Uh, actually sir, I'm from earth. '''Guru: '...Kill it like the rest. 'Krillin: '*whimpers* '''Nail: '''eh actually sir I think he has buisness here about those people attacking our planet. '''Krillin: yeah, we came here looking for help, and I see you have a dragon ball up there, well we're gonna make sure they don't steal it! Guru: and how is that? Krillin: '''I'm gonna take it. '''Nail: Learn your place earthling! you have some nerve demanding the dragon ball from- Guru: *hands the dragon ball to Krillin* here, take it. Nail: '''I... what? '''Guru: '''Just don't steal the T.V. '''Nail: Sir we... we don't have a televison... 'Guru: '...Nail, gather the rest of the dragon balls and wish for a plasma T.V.! '''Nail: '''Lord Guru that would be a grevious misuse of their powers. '''Guru: '''I'm about to misuse my upside your head! *After Nail and Vegeta argue* '''Guru: '''Naaaail! Stop making out with your boyfriend! I can hear it from in here! It sounds like -makes various slurping and slapping noises- Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters